


Adrien Agreste and the Fake Girlfriend

by Honey_Honey (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bro I, F/M, I'm so sorry, anyway FAKE DATING AU, did i say that already?, fake dating au, i am always up for suggestions, i sure hope I do it justice lol, i'm supposed to be writing a different story ANYWAY, lemme know what you guys want to see, lol okay anyway, so that'll make it even MORE spicy, they keep their powers, we all know this trope, we have gabriel to thank! so be happy for that i guess lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: When Adrien Agreste's father wants him to gain more popularity, he goes looking for a fake girlfriend. Marinette happens to be the only one he could think of. And, lucky for him, the secret super heroine is up for the challenge.ORThe one where they catch akumas and feelings.We all love fake dating AUs. So I thought, why not write one?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I know fake dating AUs are cliche, but I love them so much. This is my second fake dating AU on here, but no matter! On with the story :)

Adrien jumped as his dad threw open his bedroom door. The blondes fingers froze on the piano, hitting a sour note and causing him and his father to cringe. Adrien stood abruptly, nodding at his father, and wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. “Father.”

“Adrien,” Mr. Agreste began, staying just in the doorway, his expression as cold as ever. “I think it’s time you get a girlfriend.”

The boy almost choked on his spit. “I- a what? Why?”

“Publicity,” his father answered, as if that was a normal reason to tell your son to get a girlfriend. “I know I usually love when the tabloids are quiet about you, but the top magazines have also gone silent. You weren’t in a single page of Vogue this month.”

“Father,” Adrien began, “I can do more photo shoots, or a… a meet and greet type thing with fans. But a girlfriend? I don’t think any-”

“If you don’t have any possible candidates, I can always pick one for you. Many girls would be more than happy to be your girlfriend, fake or not. Ms. Bourgeois, for example.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, no I- I have someone in mind! Not Chloe, I have- I mean, there’s someone else.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then nodded. “Fine. I want to meet her by the end of the week.”

Adrien shook his head, trying to figure out how he got himself into this. “Alright, Father.”

As Gabriel walked out the door, Adrien collapsed on his bed, only to bolt up again as his father re-entered. “I forgot to ask. What is her name?”

“Who?”

“The girl.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he racked his brain for a girl who wasn’t Chloe. “Marinette,” he blurted, sounding a little too excited. “I mean, um, her name is Marinette.”

“Marinette.” Mr. Agreste nodded, then left, closing the door behind him.

Adrien waited to make sure he heard his father's footsteps retreat, then he fell back into his bed and groaned.

Plagg popped out from under the bed, piece of cheese in hand. “You got yourself in quite a pickle here, Adrien.”

“I know, Plagg,” Adrien replied, covering his face with a pillow. “I know.”

* * *

“Marinette!”

The blue haired girl turned from her conversation with Alya and Nino, and saw Adrien making his way towards her. She immediately began freaking out.

“Marinette,” Alya said, laughing. “Calm down, girl, he literally just said your name.”

“Yeah, but only my name? Like, what the heck? Why not you guys?”

Nino shrugged. “Beats me.”

Alya turned to Nino, a mischievous grin on her face. “Hey, Nino, do you wanna go to the library? I could really use help on chemistry.”

“Babe, you know I’m no good at chemi-” Nino was cut off as Alya elbowed him in the ribs, then gestured to Marinette and Adrien. “Oh! Yes, definitely, let’s go.”

Alya looked back and winked at Marinette, mouthing ‘talk to him!’ before disappearing into the school. Marinette gave Alya a look that promised murder, then turned to face Adrien, who had made his way up to her. “Hi!” She started, clasping her hands together.

Adrien grinned a little awkwardly. “Hey, Marinette. Um, can I ask you a favor?”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, and he tilted her head. “Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?”

Adrien laughed. “Uh, not really? It’s a long story.”

Marinette checked her phone. “We’ve got 15 minutes before school starts. You wanna go talk about it?”

Adrien pursed his lips, rocking on his feet for a moment before deciding. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d help.”

Marinette smiled, then led him over to a bench. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Adrien sat next to her and sighed, telling the story. He told her about how his father wanted him to get more publicity, and how he decided the best way for that to happen was through a relationship. He talked about how his father was going to pick a girl for him, but then he said he already had a girl in mind.

“Really?” Adrien looked up at Marinette, who looked a little disappointed, but mostly confused. “Wait, who? If I can ask, of course.”

Adrien sighed. “Okay, I’m really sorry, but I had to pick someone random because I didn’t want him to pick someone for me.”

Marinette stopped herself from sighing in relief. “Okay, so who did you pick?”

“Uhhh… you.”

“What?” Marinette jumped up from the bench, her hands flying up in disbelief. “Me? Why? Adrien, you can’t just- why would you-”

Adrien grimaced. “I know, I know! I just panicked. I’m sorry, I’ve felt bad about it all weekend, I get it if you can’t help me. My dad will probably just have me date Chloe, it’s okay.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows. Chloe?! “Okay, wait wait.” She took a deep breath and sat down. “So, you’re saying, right now your dad thinks you like me? And I’m your girlfriend?” Adrien nodded. “Okay, so let’s say that I’m completely crazy and I go along with this and I help you. What would I have to do?”

Adrien shrugged, grateful that Marinette seemed to be considering helping him. “Basically pretend to be my girlfriend. Go to photoshoots, dinner with my father, dates. We can keep the PDA to a minimum if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to be like Nino and Alya.”

Marinette bit her lip as she thought, staring over Adrien's shoulder. If she did this, she’d help Adrien. As annoying as it was that he’d volunteered her for this without asking first, he obviously didn’t mean it maliciously. Also, if she _didn’t_ help him, he’d end up fake dating Chloe… or even _really_ dating her.

“Okay,” Marinette responded, shaking her head.

Adrien blinked. “Okay?”

Marinette looked up and smiled at him. “Yeah. I’ll help you. But next time, text me first, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Adrien nodded, hoping there wouldn’t be a next time. This was already a big favor to ask and he knew that. “Okay, um… how do you want to do this?”

Marinette thought for a minute, before standing up. “We can’t tell anyone it’s fake? Not even Nino and Alya?” Adrien shook his head. “We better get to work on the PDA then, _cher_.” She grinned, holding a hand out to help Adrien up. “And we can start by getting to class.”

Adrien smiled and took her hand, getting up. “We’ll talk after school?”

“Sure thing. We’ll plan this whole thing out then.”

The two jumped as the school bell rang, and they realized they were the only ones left in the hallway.

“We really _do_ need to get to class,” Marinette exclaimed, dragging Adrien down the halls by the hand.

“Wait wait, wouldn’t getting to class late at the same time be a convenient way to start this?”

Marinette looked back at him quizzically, then nodded. “Okay, yeah, I could see that. How late?”

“Five minutes?”

“Okay.” Marinette slowed her pace, walking next to Adrien, their hands still intertwined. “No spreading rumors about why we’re late though, okay?”

Adrien gasped. “Mari, you wound me! I would never.”

Marinette giggled. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say.”


	2. Green Eggs and Ham (yes this is relevant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little off campus lunch date for the squad, as well as some flirting to build up towards a big ol' "let's make it official" later on in the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter was fun, but I really cannot wait for the next chapter. Enjoy, babes!!

“Alya Césaire,” called out the morning teacher, Ms. Bustier.

“Here,” said Alya, raising her hand.

“Adrien Agreste?”

Nino raised his hand. “I think he’s gonna be a little late-”

“I’m here!” Adrien threw open the door, a little out of breath. “I’m late but I’m here.”

“I’m here too,” said Marinette, trailing in behind him. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Adrien here kept talking until we were late.”

Adrien grinned at her, bumping their shoulders together as they made their way to their seats. “Hey, you talked a lot too.” Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

“Ugh, of  _ course _ !” Marinette looked up to see Chloe glaring at her. “ _ You’re _ the reason Adri-kins’ perfect attendance is ruined! You’re nothing but trouble.”

Adrien frowned at Chloe, shaking his head. “Chloe, that’s not very nice. You shouldn’t talk to Marinette that way. And anyway, my attendance wasn’t even perfect before this.”

Chloe gaped, shocked that Adrien was siding with Marinette over her. Marinette sent Chloe a smirk before turning to Alya, who was grinning.

“Marinette Dupen-Cheng. You need to tell me  _ everything _ ,” her best friend whispered.

“Okay, okay,” Marinette whispered back. “Later though. During lunch?”

Alya nodded, and the girls got to work on their newest assignment.

* * *

Ms. Bustier looked up as the bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of class. “Alright, children,” she began, as the students packed their bags. “I’ll see you all after lunch.”

“Marinette,” said Adrien, turning around in his seat to smile at the girl. “Nino and I were planning on going to that restaurant down the street,  _ Oeufs Verts et Jambon _ . You and Alya wanna come with us?”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “Sure thing, Adrien. Meet you guys there?” The boys nodded and picked up their bags, leaving the room with the stream of other students. Marinette and Alya packed their bags as well, trailing behind the other students. They made their way through the hallways, heading towards the front door.

“Alright Mari, we are taking the long way to  _ Oeufs Verts et Jambon _ . You have to tell me what is going on. Since when are you  _ not  _ a stuttering mess around Adrien?”

Giggling, Marinette pushed open the front doors and smiled. She tipped her head back, soaking in the sun as they walked down the steps. “He needed help with something and you know I can’t say no when someone needs help.” Alya nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. “So I just kind of… faked it till I made it.”

Alya hummed thoughtfully as they made their way to the restaurant. “Like my post a couple days ago on the Ladyblog, about ‘drawing on your inner Ladybug’ to do things you didn’t think you could?”

“Exactly,” Marinette said, remembering the blog post. In a way, that’s exactly what she was doing. Using some of her ladybug courage to defeat her shyness, in order to help Adrien. “That’s it!”

“Ahh yes! You go, girl!” Alya hugged her friend tight, grinning. “Does this mean I can expect some ‘Adrinette’ anytime soon?”

Marinette laughed as they reached the deli. “Don’t get your hopes up, Alya. I was just being helpful.” She held open the door for Alya, laughing at her friend. “And.. ‘Adrinette’?”

Alya laughed and walked in, saying, “Just a little ship name I came up with.” She spotted Nino and Adrien sitting in a far corner and waved at them. “Come on, Mari! Let’s go see  _ ton amour _ .”

Marinette blushed and laughed, following behind her friend. Alya slid into the booth the boys had picked out, sitting across from Nino. Marinette sat next to her, across from Adrien.

Looking around, Marinette took in the decor of the deli. It had a rustic feel to it, with wood floors and exposed ceiling beams. One wall was covered in decorative posters with sayings such as “Life is short, eat dessert first!”, and pans and cutting boards covered another wall. The menus were made to look as if they were a chalkboard, and the lights were in little jars suspended from the ceiling beams.

“So,” Alya started, picking up a menu and smiling at Nino. “What do you usually get here?”

As Nino leaned across the table to point out and discuss his favorite options with Alya, Marinette felt someone kick her feet gently. She looked up and saw Adrien smiling at her from behind his menu. She giggled and kicked him back, sticking her tongue out slightly. He laughed, looking back at his menu.

“So, what are you getting?” Adrien asked, glancing at Marinette again.

“I have… no idea.” Marinette smiled as he laughed again, then she looked at her menu. “Actually, I’ll just get whatever you get.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows. “Now the pressure is on. What if I pick something gross?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, I think you have good taste.” She fiddled with her hair for a moment before saying, “I’m gonna head to the restroom. Could you order for me?”

Adrien looked up at her and smiled. “Yeah, sure thing.”

Marinette smiled back, said a quiet “Thank you,” then made her way to the restrooms, which were labeled with a big green sign. She checked to make sure the stalls were empty, then she put her purse on the counter. Tikki flew out of the bag, hovering in front of Marinette.

“Hi, Tikki,” Marinette started, smiling at her kwami.

The kwami looked worried. “Marinette, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“What, lunch? I think I’ll be fine, his taste cant be  _ that _ bad-”

“No! This whole dating thing!”

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. “I have no idea, Tikki. You know I can never say no.” She sighed and messed with her hair. “Plus, I couldn’t let him end up with  _ Chloe _ . That’s just… cruel.”

Tikki rolled her eyes, perching on Marinette’s shoulder. “Okay, just make sure you aren’t overestimating yourself. You’re very capable and kind, Marinette, but you need to take care of yourself.”

The girl nodded. “Thanks Tikki, I’ll try. What would I do without you?”

“I have no idea,” Tikki laughed, flying back into Marinette’s purse. “Go eat with your friends!”

Marinette washed her hands and left the restroom, finding the booth and sitting back in her spot. “So, what’d you get me?” Marinette asked, smiling at Adrien.

“That’s a surprise.” He grinned as Marinette groaned. “What, I thought you said I have good taste?”

“Yes, but now I’m having second thoughts.” Marinette propped her head on her hand, wrinkling her nose at Adrien. “Maybe I should have just gotten tomato soup…”

Adrien shook his head, leaning over and resting his hand on top of her free one. “I’m keeping it a surprise, but I promise it isn’t gross.”

Marinette blushed and stared at their hands before looking back up at Adrien. ‘ _ It’s just an act,’ _ she reminded herself, smiling mischievously at him and silently begging her face to return to it’s normal color. She had to remember not to let herself get too lost in the flirting.

Their food arrived and Marinette grinned. “A croissant sandwich?” She asked, taking a bite of her food. “Oh wow, this is really good.”

Adrien grinned, picking up his own sandwich. “Right? Does that mean I still have good taste?”

“Yeah yeah, sure thing, Agreste.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at Adrien before laughing and taking another bite of her sandwich.

The four friends finished their meals, leaving a tip on the table and heading back to school in a group. As they neared the school, Marinette dropped behind the group just a little, and Adrien followed. She bumped their shoulders together and smiled. “My place after school?”

Adrien nodded, bumping her back. “Sure thing,  _ chere _ ,” he whispered, just loud enough for Alya and Nino to hear. The couple looked back at their friends, eyebrows raised, before grinning and turning away.

Marinette giggled and let herself lean into Adrien slightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started talking about how he wanted to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III with her again, and how he was sure he could beat her this time.

Marinette laughed quietly and decided that, fake or not, she could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter, I was struggling, so I took a break and watched Call Me By Your Name for the first time. That movie is SO GOOD and I am in love with Armie Hammer.  
> What's your favorite movie? :)


End file.
